<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DETECTIVE SLEUTH: MURDER DESTINY by Houndmancometh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544048">DETECTIVE SLEUTH: MURDER DESTINY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh'>Houndmancometh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detective - Fandom, Egypt - Fandom, King - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DETECTIVE SLEUTH: MURDER DESTINY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DETECTIVE SLEUTH: MURDER DESTINY</p><p> </p><p>Detective Sleuth is having his folly with Suzy from the Strip Club in Boston, MA, however clear cross the globe in Cairo, Egypt. A murder was about too place. Over at the Pharaoh Shrine’s, a full well built fortress Castle in essence of gold has just loss their long standing King to a deadly disease, and the next kin in line for the throne is the Son, Harrah. Meanwhile, King Serenity’s servant has a scope for the throne, and murder in his heart. The King Serenity’s Son, Harrah, and trusted servant, Oslo are rivals, and the battle for control and defined balance is on the mind of Oslo. Oslo commented, “Death will be in the sands”.</p><p>Immediately, Harrah called Detective Sleuth was busy romancing in his apartment. Just then, the phone rang, and Detective Sleuth answered. Harrah explained that Oslo is trying to kill him over his father’s throne, and asked Detective Sleuth how fast could he get to Cairo, and Detective Sleuth replied, “At once”.</p><p>Detective Sleuth then told Suzy he had to go, and that their love feast would continue when he returned from Cairo. He kissed her, and dashed to the airport. Detective Sleuth booked his flight on Air Egypt, and it was flight 87 nonstop to Cairo, and he would arrive at 8:00 am the next morning. The Flight from Boston left at 12:00 midnight. </p><p>Once the plane touched down on the runway with the precision of 8:00 am at Cairo International Airport. Detective Sleuth was then swished away by Harrah’s Chauffeur, and taken immediately to the Castle. Once arriving, Detective Sleuth was greeted by Harrah, and briefed about the ordeal of his Father’s throne.</p><p>Unknowingly to anyone, Oslo was hiding behind the curtain, and listening to what was being told between Harrah and Detective Sleuth. Without warning, a knife was thrown, but missed the two parties in conversation. The knife hit the wall instead. Obviously, this was a clue to watch and it was their backs. When Detective Sleuth went behind the curtain, Oslo had escaped. However, there was a curse, who ever tries to murder a King’s Kin, death comes quickly. Could this be a legend or a Myth?</p><p>Sunset was falling, and Detective Sleuth stated, “Let me retire for the night”. Harrah had Detective Sleuth’s room prepared, and suddenly silence broke into a commotion. There was something going on in the corridor, and Detective Sleuth had to investigate. As Detective Sleuth began to walk through the corridor, he spied on Oslo talking with Rabsatt, a partner of Oslo about a murder to take place. Accidently,<br/>Detective Sleuth knocked over a statue, and was immediately confronted with Oslo and Rabsatt. Oslo abruptly stated, “We will have two death’s for the land of the sand”. Then a struggle between the three parties with knives and a gun, and Detective Sleuth was caught by surprise being knocked unconscious.</p><p>When Detective Sleuth gained consciousness, he was under a giant stone ready to crush him once the fire burns the rope. He wasted n o time in reaching for his knife, and quickly cut his bonds, and jumped off the table just when the stone fell. Detective Sleuth rushed to the castle, but Harrah was on the throne with a knife at his neck when Detective Sleuth had arrived. Oslo stated, “You are too late, and the throne was his”. Just then, Detective Sleuth acted fast and cut the giant tree loose and it fell missing Oslo and his partner. Fighting broke out with guns, and knives and everyone forgot the curse. The spirit of the dead king had risen, and returned. He killed Oslo and his partner into dust of the fires of Hell.</p><p>After, King Harrah thanked Detective Sleuth, and King Harrah took his rightful place on the throne with cheers from the citizens of Sadlier. Detective Sleuth rushed back to Boston to finish his business with Suzy. So the saga of the moon put a mile from the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>